


Przecież cała ta historia, brzmi jak jakiś pieprzony film...

by IlliaCanele



Series: Czy oni nie wiedzą, że to koniec świata? [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliaCanele/pseuds/IlliaCanele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bez przerwy patrząc w tańczące wokół siebie płomienie, odruchowo i gwałtownie przeczesywała dłonią swoje czarne niczym węgiel włosy. Oddychała coraz szybciej, a w jej oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. MacCready podniósł na nią swój wzrok. Illia szybko zauważając jego niebieskie oczy, spojrzała prostu w jego twarz. Na czerwone płomienie odbijające się w jego oczach, na cienie przesłaniające jego kości policzkowe, na lekko zakrzywiony, czerwony nos. Nie chciała do tego wracać. Do tego jak to wszystko się zaczęło, do tego dlaczego naprawdę go zatrudniła. Nie chciała o tym mówić, ale musiała. Nie było innego wyjścia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przecież cała ta historia, brzmi jak jakiś pieprzony film...

Przez chwilę patrzyła się w ognisko, obok którego grzała zmarznięte kończyny. Różnokolorowe płomienie tańczyły wokół siebie niby pary stąpające do walca. Krążyły, czasem skakały, puszczały iskry które podnosiły się ku górze i znikały w czarnych otchłaniach nieba. Przełożyła włosy przez ucho. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu jej czarna czupryna, lekko co dosięgała jej do ucha. Dzisiaj jej włosy przegoniły całą bladą szyję, z mozaikom drobnych blizn i siniaków. Dzięki nim potrafiła powiedzieć jak wiele czasu minęło od jej wyjścia z krypty. Nie liczyła godzin, dni, tygodni. Chciała o tym zapomnieć, nawet jeśli tak przeklęta rzecz jak włosy, musiały ciągle jej o tym przypominać. A więc ile minęło? 7 miesięcy? Może więcej. Co ona przez ten czas robiła? Do diabła, nie pamiętała połowy rzeczy ze swojego pobytu we Wspólnocie. Pomagała w rozbudowie Sanktuarium, przeganiała bandytów z pobliskich farm, nawet szukała odpowiedniej farby aby pomalować mur w Diamond City.

A co z Shaunem? Szukała go. Ale zbyt wolno. Co jeśli przez ten cały czas gdy ona pomagała każdemu kogo spotka po drodze, _mu_ się coś stało? Właściwie po co to robiła? Po co im pomagała? W zamian nie dostawała nic prócz kapsli. Dla MacCready'ego to było coś. Choć nienawidził tracić czasu, dla byle rolników z małych, prawie nic nie znaczących farm, uwielbiał kapsle i nagrody. Dlatego, zawsze gdy ona zgadzała się pomóc komuś w opałach, on nie zważając na jej uwagi, domagał się większej nagrody. Więcej kapsli. Nienawidziła gdy to robił, ale teraz mogłaby spokojnie powiedzieć, że miał rację. Kapsle były im potrzebne. Potrzebne mu. Ona nie znała się na handlu we Wspólnocie. To zawsze on chodził na bazar w Diamond City aby kupić im więcej naboi, albo jakieś jedzenie na drogę.

Wszystko to ostatecznie sprowadzało się jednak do straty czasu. Straty _jej_ czasu. W każdej chwili ktoś mógł strzelić kulkę w głowę jej syna. W każdej chwili coś mogło pójść nie tak, mógł stracić ochronę, którą darzył go Instytut. W każdej chwili mógł po prostu umrzeć. Wspólnota była bezlitosna i nieprzewidywalna. Sama się o tym przekonała. Tysiące blizn codziennie przypominało jej o tym, że we Wspólnocie nie ma ani jednej chwili na odpoczynek. Zawsze trzeba być gotowym. Na najmniej spodziewany atak. Ile już razy stworzenia Wspólnoty dały się we znaki? Yao Guai, który wyskoczył tuż za nią i zostawił jej cztery szerokie blizny na plecach. Radskorpion, który wbił w jej ramię przepełnione trucizną żądło. Choroba kretoszczurów, przez którą wymiotowała co pięć minut, nie mogąc ruszyć się z miejsca przez bóle mięśni. I zapewne gdyby nie MacCready z żadnego tego spotkania nie wyszłaby żywo. Gdyby nie celny strzał Maca prosto w głowę zmutowanego niedźwiedzia, zwierzę zjadło by ją żywcem. Gdyby szybko nie oczyścił jej rany z trucizny, umierałaby tydzień krzycząc i zwijając się z bólu. Gdyby nie to, że Mac zamiast zostawić ją płacząca z bezsilności, na swoim ramieniu dociągnął ją do Diamond City aby tam doktor Sun wyleczył ją z jej choroby, pewnie teraz leżałaby martwa w jednym z tych opuszczonych budynków. Zawdzięczała mu dużo. Za dużo. I wiedziała, że będzie zawdzięczać jeszcze więcej.

Bez przerwy patrząc w tańczące wokół siebie płomienie, odruchowo i gwałtownie przeczesywała dłonią swoje czarne niczym węgiel włosy. Oddychała coraz szybciej, a w jej oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. MacCready podniósł na nią swój wzrok. Illia szybko zauważając jego niebieskie oczy, spojrzała prostu w jego twarz. Na czerwone płomienie odbijające się w jego oczach, na cienie przesłaniające jego kości policzkowe, na lekko zakrzywiony, czerwony nos. Nie chciała do tego wracać. Do tego jak to wszystko się zaczęło, do tego dlaczego naprawdę go zatrudniła. Nie chciała o tym mówić, ale musiała. Nie było innego wyjścia.

\- Mac? - spytała ściszonym głosem, nawet jeśli wciąż na nią patrzył.

\- Tak?

\- Ja... Ja... W końcu powinnam powiedzieć ci, jak to ze mną było. Dlaczego jesteś tu teraz ze mną i w czym mi pomagasz.

Widział jak smutek na jej twarzy przeplatał się ze złością. Cholera, nie chciał widzieć jej smutnej.

\- Wiesz, że jeśli nie chcesz nie musisz mi o tym mówić...

\- Muszę Mac. Nie wiem dlaczego tak sądzę, ale muszę ci to powiedzieć.

\- No dobrze... - powiedział niepewnie. - A więc?

Cisza na małą chwile wypełniła całe pomieszczenie. Illia wzięła głęboki wdech, nie zdejmując dłoni ze swoich włosów. W końcu jednak otworzyła usta.

\- Jestem... Jestem z krypty. Krypty 111. Mam ponad 200 lat... Przed Wielką Wojną mieszkałam w Sanktuarium razem z moim mężem i naszym małym synkiem. Moje życie wydawało się idealne. Ja byłam prawnikiem, mój mąż był żołnierzem. Po tym jak Shaun przyszedł na świat, zżyliśmy się jeszcze bardziej. Codziennie rano chodziliśmy na wspólne spacery, co wieczór oglądaliśmy na kanapie telewizor lub czytaliśmy komiksy, raz w miesiącu wychodziliśmy na romantyczną kolację, a Codsworth zostawał z małym. Ale, pewnego ranka... Boże, to była sekunda... Gdy spadły bomby, gdy zaczęliśmy biec do krypty, która zwiozła nas w podziemia. Nate trzymał w swoich ramionach naszego synka, bo ja byłam zbyt wystraszona żeby utrzymać go na rękach. Dali nam specjalnie stroje i powiedzieli, że idziemy do komór które nas odkażą. Byliśmy zbyt zdesperowani by mieć jakiekolwiek pytania. Zrobiliśmy tak jak nam kazali. Lecz komory nad nie odkaziły. Za to... Zamroziły nas. W imię jakiegoś chorego eksperymentu. Po 190 latach otworzyłam oczy. Jacyś dziwni ludzie wskazywali na komorę z moim mężem i synem. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieję. Czy to koniec? Czy nikomu się nic nie stało? Nate był ledwo przytomny, kołysał się ze zmęczenia. Jedna kobieta wyciągnęła ręce do Shauna, lecz Nate się sprzeciwiał. Bronił naszego synka, nie chciał im go oddać. Wtedy usłyszałam strzał. Nate znieruchomiał, a jedna z nich wyciągnęła mu z rąk Shauna. I wtedy znów mnie zamrozili. Rozdrażnioną i zdesperowaną, parę minut bo śmierci własnego męża. Obudziłam się po dziesięciu latach i w końcu wyszłam z tej cholernej krypty, poprzysięgając sobie że znajdę własnego syna i pomszczę męża. Próbuje go odnaleźć od cholernych siedmiu miesięcy i wciąż nic. Nie wiem prawie nic...

Mac nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie wiedział jak zareagować. Nie miał nawet pojęcia czy mówiła prawdę. Jej słowa wydawały się tak bezmyślne. Ale jednak, płakała. Unikała jego oczu, które z troską kierował w jej stronę. Kurczowo trzymała się włosów jakby chciała je wyrwać z głowy. Oddychała szybko, otwierając co chwila usta i podnosząc wysoko swoją drobną klatkę piersiową. Nie miał żadnej pewności czy to prawda, tym bardziej że w całej tej historii wyraźnie słychać było wątki sci-fi. Ale jednak - wierzył jej. Znał ją już zbyt długo. Nigdy jeszcze nie płakała gdy on siedział zaraz przed nią, nigdy tak bardzo nie trzęsła się mówiąc o jakiejkolwiek śmierci. I ten smutek w jej oczach. Znał go. Widział go w oczach Lucy gdy zdziczałe ghule rozszarpywały ją na strzępy. Widział go w oczach swojego synka, który wiedział, że ze swoją chorobą, może umrzeć w każdej chwili.

Illia podniosła w końcu wzrok i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Szukała odpowiedzi.

\- Przykro mi... - wybełkotał.

Illia machinalnie podniosła wzrok na jego twarz. Teraz dopiero zobaczył jak bardzo zbladła, jak jedyne kolory na jej twarzy dawały świeże siniaki i cienie pod oczami. Jak jej czarno-czerwony makijaż rozmył się od łez. Chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, a miedzy nimi, jak noc w noc, tańczyło ognisko.

\- Wierzysz mi? - spytała, uśmiechając się przez łzy. - Przecież cała ta historia, brzmi jak jakiś pieprzony film.

\- Nie zaprzeczę - powiedział, nie zmieniając wyrazu swojej twarzy. - Nigdy jednak nie dałaś mi powodu, żebym ci nie ufał.

Znów nastała miedzy nimi chwilowa cisza.

\- Pomogę ci odnaleźć syna, albo zginę próbując. - powiedział, bojąc się spojrzeć jej w twarz.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptała.

* * *

Tej nocy nie mogli zasnąć. Okrągły księżyc świecił im w oczy, pozostawiając resztę Wspólnoty w kompletnych ciemnościach. Gwiazdy schowały się gdzieś za horyzontem, najwidoczniej zasłonięte przez ciemne chmury, niby matki zasłaniające swoje dzieci. Z czarnych gałęzi ogniska ulatywały od czasu do czasu pojedyncze iskierki, które po wędrówce przez gęste powietrze znikały w końcu w otchłani pomieszczenia. Dzisiaj uznali, że jakiekolwiek warty są zbędne. W oczyszczonym niedawno budynku, na najwyższym piętrze w śród zardzewiałych biurek i śmierdzących od mysich odchodów krzeseł, leżeli przykryci swoimi cienkimi kocami, które codziennie rano MacCready chował do swojego plecaka. Illia wiedziała, że jej towarzysz nie śpi. Chociaż odwróciła się plecami w jego stronę, słyszała jak raz na parę minut wzdycha i zmienia swoje ułożenie, na starej gnijącej podłodze. W końcu jednak usłyszała jak przykrył twarz kocem aby stłumić wszystkie przekleństwa wypływające z jego ust. Najwidoczniej i mu doskwierał brak snu. Tylko, że on to znosił trochę gorzej.

W końcu jednak i ona odwróciła twarz w stronę sufitu. Jej oczy od razu wpadły na trop małych szczelin wychodzących z grubej warstwy ściany. Mierzyła je wzrokiem, patrzyła dokąd ją doprowadzą. Jaki cel podróży odkryje krocząc ich śladami. Za każdym razem trafiała jednak w ślepy zaułek. W martwy koniec. Nic oprócz kolejnej warstwy popękanej farby. I tak w kółko.

\- Illia - powiedziała w końcu, od paru minut przygotowując się na wypowiedzenie tego pojedynczego słowa.

\- Hym? - spytał, ściągając z twarzy warstwę materiału i dając jej sygnał, że może kontynuować.

\- Tak mam na imię. Illia - powtórzyła nie ściągając oczu z krzywych, czarnych linii.

\- Robert Joseph, ale większość mówi do mnie RJ - odpowiedział.

\- Nie podoba mi się ten skrót. Wolę mówić do ciebie Mac... Albo zacznę po imieniu.

\- Chyba już wolę znosić to pierwsze.

Illia zaśmiała się pod nosem.

\- Skoro ufasz mi na tyle, żeby powiedzieć mi o tym wszystkim co zdarzyło się w ciągu tych 200 latach, chyba teraz kolej na mnie, co? Moja historia może nie być tak ekscytująca, ale... Postaram się.

\- Proszę bardzo.

\- A więc, całe swoje dzieciństwo spędziłem w Latarence. Jest to coś w postaci miasta znajdującego się w ogromnej jaskini, tylko że trudno jest jakkolwiek nazwać to miastem. W Latarence mieszkały same dzieci. Sam nie wiem dlaczego, jak powstał ten dziwaczny układ. Nigdy się nie pytałem. Ale nie interesowało mnie to. Od 10 roku życia byłem tam burmistrzem, choć właściwie wcale nie powinienem nim zostać. Na przywódczynie Latarenki wybrała się pewna Księżniczka i jej pierwszym, choler... Głupim dekretem było zastąpić tytuł "burmistrza" na "księżniczkę". Nie owijając w bawełnę uderzyłem ją w twarz i powiedziałem, że Latarenka potrzebuje silnego przywódcy, a nie jakiejkolwiek księżniczki.

\- Tak też można - Illia zaśmiała się pod nosem.

\- Zgodnie z przyjętym zwyczajem, panującym w Latarence w wieku 16 lat odszedłem na Stołeczne Pustkowia, gdzie zacząłem życie najemnika. Jakiś czas później poznałem Lucy. Bez większego zastanowienia skłamałem jej, że jestem zwykłym żołnierzem. Lucy była jedyną osobą, która widziała we mnie coś dobrego. Nie byłem dla niej tylko kolejnym strzelcem z zewnątrz. Ale to może dlatego, że nigdy nie poznała prawdy... Tak czy siak, Lucy ostatecznie została moją żoną. Zamieszkaliśmy na małej farmie, mieliśmy małego syna. Wszystko układało się tak dobrze. W końcu jednak nadeszli bandyci. Jak głupi przeciwstawiałem się im, myślałem że w końcu odpuszczą i odejdą w swoją stronę. Oczywiście pomyliłem się. Musieliśmy uciekać. Ukryliśmy się na starej stacji metra. Dziesięć razy sprawdzałem, czy okolica jest czysta czy nic nam nie grozi. To jednak nie wystarczyło. Nagle je usłyszeliśmy. Ghule. Szybko sięgnąłem po broń, ale one już przy niej były. Rozszarpały Lucy na strzępy. Uciekłem stamtąd trzymając naszego syna na rękach, nie odwracając się za siebie. Kur... Do dzisiaj uważam, że to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina.

\- Mac, to nie twoja wina. Nic nie mogłeś zrobić. Zresztą, udało ci się uratować twojego syna.

Nie to co mnie.

\- Codziennie sobie to wmawiam. Nie wiem czy dałbym radę żyć bez Duncana. Nie wiem czy _dam_ radę. Niedługo potem okazało się, że mały jest chory na nieznaną nikomu chorobę. Mając nadzieję, że znajdę dla niego lekarstwo, udałem się tu, do Wspólnoty. Przez tak długi czas nie osiągnąłem prawie nic.

\- Nic? - spytała z troską w głosie. - Nie udało ci się niczego dowiedzieć?

\- Zdobyłem pewne informacje. Pewien mężczyzna, którego brat miał takie sama objawy jak Duncan, mówił że lekarstwo znajduje się w Laboratorium Med-Tec'u.

\- Byłeś tam? - spytała szybko.

\- Raz. Ale w całym laboratorium roiło się od ghuli. Nie dałem rady się przez nie przedostać.

\- A więc jutro tam idziemy - Illia powiedziała bez zastanowienia.

\- Co? - Mac spytał zakłopotany.

\- Jeśli jest jakiś cień szansy, że szczepionka na chorobę twojego syna rzeczywiście istnieje, powinniśmy jak najszybciej ją znaleźć, a nie marnować jeszcze więcej czasu.

\- A co z Shaunem? Co z twoim synem?

\- Jeśli Shaun rzeczywiście jest w Instytucie to nic mu nie grozi. A twój syn potrzebuje jak najszybciej tego lekarstwa. A więc Robercie Josephie MacCready, pomogę znaleźć ci szczepionkę dla twojego syna. Obiecuję.

\- Dzięki - wyszeptał.

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam, za wszystkie błędy (nie sprawdzałam 10 razy).


End file.
